The chronicles of Luna village
by angel002
Summary: Buffy Summers moves to a small place called Luna village to get away from her problems but will she be able to stay out of trouble this time or are things only going to get worse? AU story BA all the way! Chapter 2 up!
1. welcome to Luna village

The chronicles of Luna village

**Disclaimer: no! None of this is mine well except for the plot but that's all so don't sue!**

**Summary: Problem child Buffy Summers moves with her family to a small place Called Luna village. At fist sight everyone looks happy there almost too happy. But things aren't always what they seem.**

**A/N: this story is BA Paring but I'm not telling you how Buffy meets him and what his part in this story will be! So I guess you'll just have to read it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

It didn't snow very often in Luna village but when it did the little village seemed like a magical place like in a fairytale.

Luna village was very small and had very few residents. All the houses where painted a bright yellow or pink colour and at first sight you'd say that everyone was happy there.

Sadly enough there was one Luna village resident who was far from happy.

Her name was Buffy 'Anne' Summers a small 17 year old blond girl who had just moved to Luna village. She was living with her mother and father in one of the pink houses.

Buffy's parents argued a lot mostly about money or about how to handle her.

One day they decided to move from L.A to make a new start without a "Can't handle your own child" Reputation.

**- 3 weeks earlier (LA) - **

"Come on honey you will love it there" Her mother Joyce Summers said just after they told Buffy about their moving plans.

"No I won't! I'm not leaving my friends!" Buffy snapped at her parents.

"You'll make new friends there" Buffy's father Hank Summers tried to reassure her.

"I'm not moving to some place in the middle of no where just because you think it's best for me to make new friends" Buffy yelled

"Honey we didn't mean it that way" Joyce tried.

But Buffy saw right trough her parents little plan "Sure you meant it that way! Ever since I got kicked out of school you've meant it that way!" she ran up stairs to her room and slammed the door shut.

But no matter how Buffy felt about moving four days later they did Buffy had to say goodbye to all her friend and relatives who where living in LA and it was one of the hardest things she had ever done.

When they arrived at Luna village Buffy was allowed to choose between a small yellow painted house and a bigger Pink painted house. She obviously chose the pink one.

But after a week Buffy still didn't have any new friends and all she did go to school where she didn't talk to anyone. At home Buffy locked herself up in her room for hours and she only came down to eat.

"I'll never make new friends here" Buffy said to herself one night when she cried herself to sleep.

**-Present day-**

Buffy couldn't sleep she was watching the snowfall through her window.

They had now been in Luna village for three weeks and her parents seemed to have made a lot of new friends. Buffy on the other hand didn't have any one and felt lonelier then ever.

Through Buffy's bedroom window you could see the forest that surrounded a big part of the village I you looked very closely you could see the shape of a huge mansion behind the trees.

The mansion was deserted and the residents of Luna village believed it was haunted so no one ever dared to get close.

But sometimes late at night when Buffy was still awake she'd swear she saw light coming from the house.

Buffy sighed and laid her head back on the pillow before turning around and trying to get some sleep.

**To be continued!**

**I know it wasn't a long chapter but the next one will be if I get enough reviews so please R&R!**


	2. New school, New start

-thx to jessangelus for beta reading! hugs-

**Chapter 2: New school, New start**

"Buffy! Wake up its time for school!" Joyce yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't care!" Buffy replied her voice still thick with sleep.

"Get out of bed right now young lady!" Joyce screamed. She was getting angrier by the second.

In L.A Buffy often skipped class but with their new home came a new start and that meant that Buffy would go to school even if Joyce had to force her.

"Alright I'm coming already!" Buffy yelled back as she slowly rolled out of bed to get dressed.

Buffy's room wasn't very big and was of course painted pink.

Her room was decorated with a bed a big yellow colored closet and a few paintings on the wall.

"_My room looks just like a big birthday cake" _Buffy stated each day when she woke up.

Buffy had asked her parents if she could repaint her room to another color but her parents said that would disturb the house so she had to live with a pink room whether she wanted to or not.

When Buffy finally came downstairs her mother was waiting for her.

"What did I do this time!" Buffy asked. Her mother only looked at her like that when Buffy had done something bad which according to her mother she did a lot.

"Nothing…_Yet" _Joyce finished in her thoughts "I'm driving you to school today." She said.

"Why? We've been here for 3 weeks and you never took me to school before." Buffy replied not knowing what her mother wanted.

Everyday since they moved Buffy took the bus to school, which was located in a bigger place called Dune Hollow.

"Honey I have to tell you something." Joyce said while pulling out one of the wooden chairs from under the kitchen table.

When Buffy made no move to sit down her mother decided to tell her daughter the "good" news.

"We've decided to transfer you to a new school here in Luna village." Joyce explained while studying the old gray carpet on the floor instead of looking at her daughter.

Buffy wasn't surprised she had seen so many schools the past few years that she was always prepared to be transferred to another one.

"But don't worry honey you can always ask your school friends to come over." Joyce said trying to cheer Buffy up.

"What friends mom!" Buffy desperately asked. She brushed past her mother grabbed her blue backpack from the kitchen counter and said just before walking out the front door: "I'll wait in the car."

Joyce sighed _"It doesn't matter where we move to, Buffy will always be a problem child." _Joyce thought while grabbing her car keys and following her daughter out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The drive to Buffy's new school was to say the very least depressing.

Neither Buffy nor Joyce said anything; Buffy studied the buildings they passed by with sudden newfound interest while Joyce kept her eyes on the road without even blinking once to clear her view.

Joyce had always wanted to buy a new car the old red car they owned now came with too many memories. _"And this is just another one to add on the list." _Joyce bitterly thought.

Joyce stopped in front of a large building, which looked more like an indoor theme park then an actual school.

"Well...here we are." Joyce said obviously shocked herself.

"You can't be serious mom. I'm not going to that school!" Buffy said while shooting a disapproving look at the light blue colored building with a huge multiple colored sigh above it that read:

**Welcome to Solar high school, we hope you'll enjoy your stay**

"What are they trying to say with that sigh anyway? It's a school not the Disneyland hotel!" Buffy yelled.

"That's enough young lady!" Joyce yelled in an angry outburst. "You are going to that school and that's final!" Joyce leaned over and opened the car door on Buffy's side urging her to get out.

Buffy climbed out of the car grabbed her backpack and turned around to face the school without saying another word.

"I'll be back to pick you up at four." Was the last thing she heard her mother say before she drove off.

"_This is going to be a long day." _Buffy sighed as she started to walk towards the school's entrance.

**To be continued!**

**If I get enough reviews that is!**

A/n: thx for all the Reviews so far! I'll put Angel in the story soon I promise! Oh and I don't know if I should let Buffy be the slayer what do you think?

WhiteTwitch

JessAngelus

Arica, Princess of Rivendel...

Ashie

michebabyblue

BikerBrat

regan


End file.
